Just my Luck
by Chikami
Summary: I always wondered what came after death. I just didn't expect this! Really, which deity did I offend, that they decided I deserved this? Or maybe... this could also be just my luck... Well, have to make the best of it. So... how should I use my knowledge? Except being scared silly, naturally. (T, just to be safe)


**Heya there!**

 **Since this idea wouldn't leave me alone after I started getting back into SnK I decided to just start writing.**

 **I'll openly admit I haven't really planned all that much, so the next chapter might take a while (Student with bad grades, though I can't bring myself to care when I feel like writing). But before I start planning and writing, which will probably take a big amount of my time, I want to see if anyone is even interested in this. If not I'll probably not write the story, but just let it live inside my brain ;P**

 **So, I hope for some feedback, as to know if the sacrifice of my free time would be worth it.**

* * *

Feeling myself floating I tried to look around but saw absolutely nothing. Like really absolutely nothing. I couldn't even decide if my surroundings were a specific colour, like black or white or even blue like the sky.

But even though my surroundings were a complete mystery I wasn't scared. To the contrary, I felt at ease, though I usually hate not knowing what's going on or being lost.

I would almost have started to hum in contentment if I didn't suddenly feel like I heard a voice. After listening for a while I was sure I heard more than one voice, though I still couldn't make out what they were saying. Though I couldn't understand the words, I could deduce that the voices were having a discussion, from the way their voices sounded.  
When the voices seemed to come close and thus clearer I was rather happy. Because even if this nothingness made me feel good, it did nothing against the boredom it created.

 _"...still don't think that this is a good idea!"_ I finally understood one of the voices, it seemed really agitated.

 _"Come on, it's not like we'll get in trouble for this. We're just trying to give someone a second chance"_

 _"If we're going to give someone a second chance at life we shouldn't put them somewhere they could die so easily!"_

 _"Hey, it's not like we can put them somewhere else! Any other, tamer world is already full of those getting a second chance!"_

 _"Why do you think this world still hasn't so many? Right, because it's too dangerous for most of those that can get a second chance! They get a second chance because they've died too soon, even though they still could've done something with their life. In this world they'll die even sooner!"_ … I really hope I'm not the person they're talking about. This sounds rather bad.

 _"If you're so worried about that, we can give them a little help. Like… maybe letting them keep their memories or something like that!"_

 _"... You really think that helps? That would make it even worse! If they're unaware they at least would try living in that world! But if you wanna go in that direction… Maybe the memories and a little better senses or something like that, so they actually have a chance at survival. Should they be smart enough to run away…"_ Now I feel rather insulted. I mean, one doesn't even have to be smart to have a fight or flight instinct, right? Though those without brains might actually fight...

"You really are a pessimist! And rather stingy. If we're going to be helping them, then we should do it properly!"

 _"...You were the one that only wanted them to keep their memories! Seriously, idiots everywhere you look…"_

 _"Alright then! So, letting them keep their memories… giving them somewhat better senses, so they can notice dangers sooner… and maybe a little special power?"_

 _"... What do you mean mit 'little special power'? I'm getting some really bad vibes from that"_ You're not the only one pal.

" _Like, maybe… something specific to this world? Or maybe just something general like elemental powers or some stuff like that"_

 _"You really want us to get into trouble, don't you? Though I have to admit, they'll probably need something like that to actually survive longer than this time around. Though what did you mean by 'specific to this world'"_ … I feel like I should take that as an insult, somehow?

" _I meant what I said! Like for example… being able to reverse the transformations! Or being able to transform themselves! I really wanna see the faces of this world's people in either case, it would be hilarious!"_

 _"Could it be… you really just want to have some entertainment again? I really pity this soul, they … "_

 _"Well, let's just get on …! So now, we'll give them this, that and maybe …?"_

 _"You idiot! … !"_

Yup, bad feeling alright. Nope, not talking about the conversation I'm hearing, though that's bad too. I'm being pulled slash sucked out of this cuddly nothingness, and I really wanna stay here, it's nice.

Though no one seems to listen to my opinion…

* * *

Waking up in on the floor of my bed I look up at my bed. _"I fell out of bed again?"_ I wondered mentally. Back then I didn't have these problems, but seems like this time around I can't keep still. Though that might have something to do with my surroundings. Suddenly stopping in making my bed, I got a weird feeling.

 _"It feels like I'm forgetting something important… My dream, what was it about again?"_ I tried remembering, but contrary to the usual I couldn't remember. It's been a long time since I forgot something, I mean I even remember my past life, which was absolutely terrible.

"This time around, ignorance would've been bliss" I murmured to myself, looking out my window at the people in the clothes that would well fit into the middle ages. "I really would've been happy not knowing, that I now live in a world where humans die absolutely grueling deaths. And that in mass"

Walking into the room that was my kitchen, living and dining room I started on my breakfast. "... didn't even have the decency to put me outside the timeline" I continued to talk to myself.

"Now I'm even starting to talk to myself..." Sighing I looked out the window again, at the wall that 'protected' the 'rest of humanity'.

Taking out the loaf of bread and some of my self-made jam I sat down at the table and started my breakfast.

"I should probably buy some groceries again… and continue my journal…" Sighing I continued thinking of everything planned for today.

 _"I wonder what I did wrong in my past life, to have deserved this… I mean I wasn't a saint or anything, but I never harmed anyone on purpose."_ Finished with breakfast I washed the dish and the knife I used and then put everything back into it's place. _"The only thing I regret is not doing my best, I think."_

Looking at the sun I realised that I would have to hurry, if I didn't want to get caught in the crowds that would soon form at the market.

Hurrying to the door I took the basket by the door, which I always used when I went to get groceries and ran out the house in the market's direction.

Weaving between and under all the people I made it there in record time and started looking at all the things on sale. Seeing nothing all that interesting, which I could also afford I went to one of the stands I regularly bought from.

"Ah, there you are again. I was wondering if you had gotten sick! So, what would you like this time, little girl?" The owner of the stand was a really nice old lady who gave me one of her smiles, which I gladly returned.

"Are you still alone at home? Really, your parents really should be more responsible! Setting a little girl into the world, and then immediately running back to the Scouts! They're just lucky you're so mature" I just continued smiling while looking and selecting whatever looked best.

"At least they didn't forget me completely, or otherwise I wouldn't have the money for groceries. While I'm at it, I would like to have all of this" I said this all with a smile, even if it wasn't all that real. The nice lady just smiled sadly, while telling me the price.

* * *

Back home I put the groceries away and since I wasn't yet all that hungry, decided to skip lunch. With that I decided I was finished for today and could continue to think of my plans for the future.

In my room I took one of the many notebooks on my table and began writing.

* * *

 _'Dear Diary,_

 _Me here again. Still not really used to the new name._

 _Life is still shitty. Also haven't stopped wondering which god I have offended in my past life._

 _Went out to buy groceries again and the nice lady is still talking about my parents, even though I and thus she also, haven't seen them for an eternity. To say the truth, I'm just waiting for the message telling me of their honorable death doing their service. Probably isn't nice of me to say this, but I really couldn't care less. Might have something to do with them being nothing more than strangers._

 _Well, I should probably continue the journal and its copies. Since I still want to give some of the important people a copy. They might have more use for it, than I do. Since I don't really know how to use this future knowledge. It's not even complete._

 _Really hate the entity that decided it would be funny to drop me into one of the worst possible places possible, with me not even knowing the whole plot._

 _So, Lydia Aurion, five years, 840 and still inside these walls, signing off'_

* * *

 **So, hope you liked it!**

 **Would be really happy about some feedback, even critcism (no flames), since I can't get better without it.**

 **And just if someone's interested. I need someone I can talk about my ideas with, for this story, since I have multiple ideas I can continue this with. Sadly I just can't decide on one. So if anyone's interested just write me! ... While I'm at it, I would be really happy if someone were willing to be a Beta-Reader for me.**

 **Bye bye!**


End file.
